Verde Esmeralda
by Anne-Cifer-Evans
Summary: Hola este es un Ulquihime que escribi es mi primer fic asi que denme una oportunidad
1. Dolor

Hola este es mi primer fanfic y queria hacerlo de esta pareja que adoro y pues eso lean y me dicen lo que les parece si?

Le vi desvanecerse frente a mi ojos, no pude alcanzar su mano y junto con aquellas cenizas que se llevaba el viento se desmoronó mi corazón. Yo no sabía porque me sentía así , yo siempre había amado a Kurosaki, entonces…¿ por qué sentía, o mejor dicho, no sentía mi corazón dentro del pecho y en su lugar sentía tan sólo una horrible sensación profundo dolor? .

Entonces lo comprendí, yo, me había enamorado de el Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, Luché con mi dolor mientras curaba a Kurosaki-kun y me obligaba a no pensar en él como el asesino de mi amado aunque esa fuera la realidad . Después de eso todo se volvió difuso, supe que ganamos la guerra. Pero yo sentía como que todo se había perdido ,mis ganas de vivir, mis ganas de sonreír. Todo, absolutamente todo, excepto las pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche reviviendo su muerte y el dolor punzante que sentía en el pecho continuamente. Tatsuki-chan vino a verme un par de veces pero yo aún así seguía sin reaccionar. Comía a duras penas y siempre que lo hacía, recordaba su voz diciéndome que si no comía me forzaría a hacerlo. Lo que si hacía contantemente era llorar, pero ni eso conseguía aliviar un poco la pesada carga que sentía en el pecho.

-0-

Un día vinieron a verme Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun , Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan y Sado-kun, dijeron que teníamos que ir urgentemente a la tienda de Urahara. Yo no tenía fuerzas pero me sacaron de mi apartamento y me condujeron hasta su tienda. Allí se encontraban Urahara-san, Yoruichi- san , Tesai-san, Ginta-san , Ururu-san y Renji-san. Todo en la tienda estaba adornado para una fiesta, y había un cartel que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños Orihime-chan" yo ni siquiera recordaba que era mi cumpleaños. Hubo pastel que no probé, no tenía hambre, entonces Uraharasan se me acercó y dijo:

-Ha llegado el turno de los regalos, más bien debería decir el regalo porque sólo hay uno pero te apuesto lo que sea a que esto es lo que deseas- Urahara-san se volvió hacia una puerta y añadió una sola palabra- Entra.

Espero que les haya gustado =D si he de mejorar algo o simplemente para decirme que les ha parecido dejen un Review

bueno me despido bss

Pd: como soy nueva no se hacer esto muy bien asi que creo que el titulo del primer cap que en realidad queria que fuera Dolor va a salir como Verde Esmeralda el título del fic ahora si bye cuidense


	2. Regalo y Lágrimas

Como vuestros comentarios me inspiraron y me motivaron a escribir aqui tienen un nuevo cap bsos

-Ha llegado el turno de los regalos, más bien debería decir el regalo porque sólo hay uno pero te apuesto lo que sea a que esto es lo que deseas- Urahara-san se volvió hacia una puerta y añadió una sola palabra- Entra

Yo vi aquella puerta abrirse y abrí mucho los ojos pues aquello que veían no podía ser más que una ilusión, él estaba muerto yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, a mí me había sangrado el corazón más que a nadie por su muerte, entonces lo sentí, sentí sus ojos verdes posarse en mí.

-No puede ser verdad- susurré y me llevé una mano a los ojos para impedir la salida de las lágrimas, porque no quería preocupar a nadie- Tú estás muerto, yo te vi morir.

- Hola mujer- dijo él.

Yo sentí mi corazón latir más deprisa, pero me negué a creerlo, no podía concebir esperanzas, así que salí corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pude, llegué a un parque al que solía ir con mi hermano y me senté en uno de los columpios mientras me echaba a llorar, no sabía porque lloraba si él estaba vivo no tenía motivos por los que llorar. Entonces sentí la presencia de alguien junto a mí.

-¿ Por qué lloras mujer?- me preguntó , yo me volví y le miré, entonces me di cuenta de algo él no tenía su máscara, ni hueco y tampoco esas líneas que tenía debajo de los ojos como si de lágrimas eternas se tratase.

-No tienes tu máscara – dije después de haberme secado las lágrimas.

- Soy humano ahora, un experimento fallido, parece que tienes buenos amigos en la Sociedad de Almas. Porque más de uno intervino en mi favor, dijeron que no había porque matarme, que podían enviarme contigo¿ Por qué dijeron que yo podía quedarme contigo mujer?

-Porque yo sufrí mucho cuando moriste- me limpié los últimos restos de lágrimas aunque aún no me sentía con fuerzas para sonreír, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo.-Quizás los shinigamis…- dejé la frase en el aire, mientras pensaba _quizás los shinigamis se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y decidieron darnos una oportunidad._

-¿Qué ibas a decir, mujer?- dijo él, noté algo desconocido e su voz como una deje de sentimientos y preocupación tal vez ahora que era humano, admitiría que tiene sentimientos.

-Te parecerá estúpido- susurré

-Nada de lo que tú digas va a parecerme estúpido Orihime –susurró también, me di cuenta de que me había llamado por mi nombre, en vez de llamarme _mujer _como acostumbraba, aquel pequeño detalle me hizo sonreír, por primera vez en meses. Fue una sonrisa pequeña, pero fue una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- dije volviéndome para mirarle, vi que el también sonreía. Se me volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, esta vez no sabía ni porque lloraba, tal vez de felicidad.

-Por favor no llores me resulta desagradable, cuando te veo llorar siento como si algo me oprimiera el pecho , no me gusta verte así- entonces en gesto más humano de lo que yo creía posible me abrazó, yo le devolví el abrazo y nos quedamos así por un rato mientras la luz del sol de la tarde sacaba reflejos de nuestros cabellos

espero que lo hayáis disfrutado me decis que os parecio bss


End file.
